This invention relates to an aspirator for removing a body fluid from a body cavity, said aspirator comprising a vacuum pump, at least one cooperating receptacle for aspirated fluid and having a one-way valve which closes as the pressure within the vacuum pump exceeds the pressure within the receptacle, and an aspirating tube, one end of said tube communicating with the upper part of the receptacle and the other end having such a shape that it can be inserted into the body cavity.
More particularly, the invention relates to a portable aspirator for use in cases of emergency, e.g. for removing a mixture of mucus and blood from the mouth and/or air passages of an unconscious person.
Aspirators of the above mentioned type typically constitute part of the equipment of ambulances, emergency rescue sets and field hospitals.
A known aspirator of the above mentioned type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,691. The known aspirator comprises a foot operated pump consisting of a compressible bellows housing a compressible spring adapted to automatically expand the bellows upon removal of the foot. The bellows furthermore comprises a one-way valve for discharge of air during the compression of the bellows and a pipe stub having attached thereto a tube which is connected with a receptacle via a one-way valve which closes as the pressure within the tube increases. The receptacle is connected with an aspirating tube of the type mentioned above.
When using the known aspirator, a vacuum is generated within the bellows during its expansion and the vacuum is transmitted through the receptacle to the aspirating tube through which fluid can be aspirated into the receptacle.
The object of the invention is to provide an aspirator which is more compact and of a simpler construction than the known aspirator discussed above.